1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of image display, and in particular to a curved display device.
2. The Related Arts
Currently, in the shape design of the display device, the developing trend is mainly focus on ultra thin design and curved design. Ultra thin and curved display is well popular among consumers because of fancy appearance, lightweight structure, and wide viewing angle.
The structure cannot be strengthened by the powerful reinforcing rib due to the limit of the body thickness and the appearance. Therefore, only the manufacturing material can be used to hold the entire display device by means of the strength thereof. However, the cost of high-strength material is high, and the fabrication process thereof is hard; the low-strength material cannot guarantee the strength of display device. Therefore, the curvature of the curved face on display device cannot be guaranteed.